The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and an electric power control apparatus and, in particular, relates to the semicondcutor device and the electric power control apparatus, for example, used in the field of power electronics.
For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-198185, a configuration that a terminal of a drive IC is coupled to a collector of an external switching element via externally attached resistive element and diode is coupled to an emitter of the switching element via an externally attached capacitor is disclosed. The drive IC detects overcurrent of the switching element on the basis of a voltage Vdesat of the terminal.